


golden roses

by tendecibels



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Gangs, Girls with Guns, Guns, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, assassin squad au, jiwon is head assassin, mafia, story based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendecibels/pseuds/tendecibels
Summary: Chaeyoung hates that she can't ever find left handed guns. Dahyun thinks she's stupid for caring, and Seulgi and Yebin choose not to get involved in their trivial debates.





	golden roses

**Author's Note:**

> Badass girls are so hot. Badass kpop girls are even hotter. I had to say it.

Chaeyoung's favourite days were the ones she spent with her best friends, girls' day outs if you will. Typical outings were to the park, maybe a picnic, or going to a fine diner to end a lovely evening, but her least anticipated were the unfortunate days they went gun shopping. As a left handed individual, she was unique, special and inevitably _different_ ; making it easy for an abundance of gun manufacturers to forget about her side of the spectrum, which could be inconvenient considering her line of work. 

For starters, the cylinder to most revolvers shoot out towards the left, which is fantastic for those who are right handed as they can reload with ease, but misfortunate to the left. This tragic flaw in gun design could increase reload time by fifteen long seconds, if Chaeyoung was feeling extra clumsy that day, seconds which could be vital in battle. Of course Chaeyoung never walks into a dangerous situation without her trusted selection of custom made _left handed guns_ , but custom made guns are always much more expensive and Chaeyoung will not spend money at work just to get paid. That's why she makes sure every penny comes out of Hanbin's pocket, or occasionally Joohyun's, Seulgi’s girlfriend, if she's boss for the night.

Nobody understands her struggles except for Mingyu, but they're not even meant to be friends, Mingyu being in a completely separate rival gang (Chaeyoung reminds herself to ask Mingyu what gun store he's been getting his left handed guns from next time she sees him). Now, it's not like Chaeyoung _has_ to buy left handed guns, as these days, some normal guns have ambidextrous controls, but Chaeyoung likes feeling special and catered for. (Dahyun also likes to call her stupid).

All this inconvenience for a _gun_ , she's an assassin for god's sake, all of them are, but Seulgi doesn't have to lie awake at ungodly hours of the night, waiting for a certain gun to come back in stock because she’s got a lovely girlfriend who would buy her anything, who also just to happens to be boss. So when Seulgi calls her to walk faster on their way to gun shop, she just drags her feet even more.

-

Being called to the office at ass o'clock in the morning was not the girls' cup of tea. Just because they were Hanbin's favourite assassin team, it didn't mean Hanbin could just summon them whenever he wanted, even though it actually did, he was their boss after all, and they were under quite an unorthodox business. Within half an hour, they were fully dressed, ("define fully." Dahyun had questioned, still in pyjamas) and in the van, their driver whisking them off to headquarters.

This walk had become routine by now, through the glass doors, a quick nod toward Hyunjoo, their kindhearted receptionist, turn left and into the lavish elevator straight to Hanbin, Joohyun and Jiwon's shared floor. They would have to speak with all of them if this meeting was about the target they suspected, a feared rich businessman who had a history of killing off rivals with the snap of his fingers. A hated bastard in a position of high power. A typical target.

Walking in pairs, Yebin and Seulgi leading, they enter Hanbin's office, a luxury room, pools of gold, black and silver decorating almost every object in the room. In the centre, a rug lay, swirls of gold and black mixing with eachother, designs flowing freely, merging effortlessly. A glass black desk was to the right, left uncluttered, a laptop lying atop it, beside a golden rose. Hanbin sat stationed at his desk, tapping furiously at his laptop, stress lines indented deep in his forehead. Coolly, he looks up levelheaded, as Yebin waltzes toward his desk, leaning on it with her palms, "What's up, boss?" 

Hanbin sighs with exasperation, closing his laptop gently, after clicking a few buttons. "Sometimes I wish you guys would respect me, you know."

"Sorry old man," Laughing unabashedly, Yebin pats Hanbin's shoulder condescendingly, bringing the others to laugh along with with her, "Anyways, what's the problem?" 

"There's been a change of plan, our guy's team must've found out that we were planning to eliminate him during his event so his flight to Seoul has been changed to today. He'll be here in two hours, and you only have a 3 hour window to kill him." Talking about this should make Hanbin should sound even more stressed, but he doesn't, he trusts this team. They're his best so far.

Seulgi audibly sucks in air through her teeth, wincing while doing so, "Sounds tough. But why all of us?" 

It's very unlike Hanbin and Joohyun to send more bodies than necessary to a job, in order to keep the suspicions and death toll down, and this is definitely a job that requires no more than three of his best assassins.

"There's a lot of security." Hanbin's next words look as if they pain him to say, and he iterates them as slowly and as patronisingly as possible, as if he were talking to young children. "Try not to massacre everybody please, it's a lot of work to clean up after you guys."

Before the girls can argue back, Jiwon bursts through the expensive doors, attracting all of their attention. Dressed in a crisp suit, he wouldn't look out of place at a high end restaurant, mingling with rich associates, but the bags under his eyes suggest that he probably hasn't had a wink of sleep in at least two days, "I heard about our main man, Jung Jinhyung." 

Bobby sends a nod at all four girls, before placing a kiss upon Hanbin's forehead. Hanbin's eyes literally light up as soon as his lover enters the room, and all four girls could literally be sick at their bosses showing emotion, Yebin literally mimes her disgust.

"You heard right."

A flash of concern wipes across his face, eyebrows dented in worry, smile erased, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with the girls? We don't want anything happening to them." Jiwon was the head assassin, under the alias Bobby that gruadually merged to become almost interchangeable with his real name, Jiwon. Years of hardship had toughened his skin, lining him with physical and emotional scars. Despite his brute exterior, and honed eye which could perform a kill cleanly and precisely in a matter of seconds, he had a soft, homely interior, caring and protective over the girls. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes pointedly, "We can handle ourselves, Jiwon."

Hanbin pats Jiwon on the shoulder whilst in his embrace, "She’s right babe, they're our best."

Surrendering with his hands toward the sky, he relents, laughing his worry away, "Sorry for giving a shit." He laughs heartily, before his face becomes solemn again. "But seriously girls, be careful, this job is serious business."

They've all heard this before, hundreds of times each, about how every mission could be their last, and how easily they could be shot with something like their own gun. Weapons regard targets and owners the same, and wreak a path fit for destruction. They know they've been there for too long when Jiwon and Hanbin's gentle touches turn into soft kisses, which transform into more desperate ones. 

"We're _still_ here." Dahyun exclaims, covering her eyes. 

Hanbin doesn't even spare them a glance, wrapping his arms around Jiwon's neck as he joins him on his chair, "Thanks guys, love you, you should go get ready now." 

"But-" 

In between breathy kisses, he scrambles for jumbled words in his brain, "The dreamies will fill you in." The girls didn't even notice the seven kids enter the room, whilst the traumatising show was taking place at their boss' desk.

Ushering themselves out of the vast office, they all exhale with wide eyes, never growing used to their bosses' wild exhibitions of affection. Jaemin, a member of the coordinator team, the dreamies, announces aimlessly, "I feel like I just watched my parents have sex."

Seulgi shakes her head and laughs, laughing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, "It's bad for us too, kiddo."

-

Being talked through the entire mission by Renjun resulted in fifteen minutes of whisper shouting flying by, in the midst of hurried running around in an attempt to get ready whilst being briefed.

Renjun rolls his eyes and they already know what his final point is going to be, " _Please_ try not to take out any security this time, it always adds more work for literally everybody else here."

Chaeyoung waves her hand in a noncommittal fashion, making sounds of untrustworthy affirmation, as the group begin to file outside the room.

Clapping his hands to get everybody's attention, Mark makes the final announcement before they finish up and attend their other dreamie duties (kissing Donghyuck in your offices at four in the morning doesn't count, Dahyun thinks) "Well, we'll leave you to get ready now, and for fucks sake, remember what Renjun said about unnecessary killings."

-

“Well not everybody’s a pensioner like you.” Dahyun grins, poking Seulgi playfully on the shoulder. Dahyun has always been this way, extroverted and playful, in a manner similar to a child’s. Seulgi scoffs and shrugs away from Dahyun’s incoming hand, whining indignantly, “Excuse me, I am only twenty five.”

In a sing song tune, Dahyun chimes, “Halfway to fifty,” to which Seulgi attempts to whack her in vain. The girls are in the van, driving to the lavish club the businessman likes to spend the majority of his time in when he’s in Korea, and Seulgi and Dahyun are arguing yet again on the way to a job. Chaeyoung and Yebin alike sit back with their music blasting their eardrums to ignore the pair.

Fifteen minutes go by before they’re shaken awake by their driver, “we’re here.”

To the four girls, nothing beats the feeling of stepping out of the van, their soundless heels making contact with the floor, the feeling of their guns tucked into their back pockets, hair quite literally flowing in the wind. They were made for this job.

It was like they all went into autopilot as soon as they got past the first set of security and into the club. Yebin’s trained eye was already darting around the place, taking in all the information she was getting. She always changed so drastically when they were on a job, her teasing dissipating into a shell of her normal personality. Seamlessly, she became sharp, quick witted and alert. Once she spotted the target, she shot a sign to her comrades.

Jung Jinhyung gave Seulgi the shivers, and it’s been a long while since she’s ever felt them. His appearance was crisp, but his eyes set off a weird feeling in Seulgi’s gut, the way he looked over people was revolting, acting as if everybody around him was an object or pawn. Something about him just rubbed Seulgi the wrong way.

It was time. The girls float nearby as Chaeyoung channels her power into her walk towards the target, weaving her way through the dancing bodies, emphasising the sway in her hips as he looks up at her when she nears the bar he’s stationed at. His smirk makes Chaeyoung’s skin crawl. She sits on the bar stool next to her target seductively, and never breaks eye contact with the man, though she feels so uncomfortable it hurts. Getting him to trust her was easy, her years of practice making unpicking others easy. They’re all the same.

After some minutes of the man making inappropriate comments, she leans in close, and whispers, “Is there anywhere more private that we can go?”

The same unsettling smirk paints his face again as he grabs her hand to pull her up, and Chaeyoung feels like retching. She sends a signal to Dahyun, telling her and the others to follow them. 

-

Outside the private room Chaeyoung has been lead into is littered with security, and Yebin audibly sighs when she sees the amount of men outside the door. They really are trying to abide by Hanbin’s wishes to not kill anyone they don’t need to, but how else are they supposed to get to Chaeyoung. 

Seulgi grabs the others to get their attention and whispers, “Maybe we don’t need to step in.” From the looks they give each other, Dahyun and Yebin are wary of that idea, “I mean think about it, Chae could kill him and walk out, act like Jung just didn’t want her anymore, it wouldn’t look too suspicious.”

The girls consider the idea, it becoming more plausible to them as they let it sink in. Any hope for minding their own business dies in seconds though, as Yebin’s phone lights up with a message from Chaeyoung. An amber circle, accompanied with a text reading, “I think I’m gonna need your help guys.”

They already know what to do. Dahyun slouches slightly, plastering a bashful grin on her face as she stumbles towards the room. Upon reaching the door and trying the handle, she’s blocked by two of the security guards, who tell her she’s not permitted to be in there. Dahyun takes a step back, and a deep breath as she places her hands on her hips, and begins to yell at the men, causing a scene.

She stomps her foot loudly and shakes her head listlessly, “You guys need to get out of my way right now.” The guards look at each other and laugh as if she’s stupid, but their faces quickly change when they realise how loud Dahyun is actually being. At this rate, she’ll get the attention of the boss, and that’s exactly what she wants. Acting drunk is one of the simpler things Dahyun’s had to do for her job, so she didn’t even bat a single eyelash when she was chosen to infiltrate her way into the room, if it was ever necessary. 

Seconds before they give up and let her in, everybody hears Chaeyoung scream. Dahyun curses her luck as all four men instantly straighten and tell her to leave. She tries her fortune one more time as she puts on her ditzy persona, reasoning as well as a drunk person realistically would, but is told to “leave little girl, before we make you.” 

Dahyun’s face immediately becomes cold, and her posture aligns, making direct eye contact with the security guard nearest the door, “Let me in.”

The security rolls his eyes and moves to grab ahold of Dahyun’s arm, she’s quick to dodge, but it turns out she doesn’t even need to when Seulgi and Yebin step out of the shadows. Dahyun doesn’t even have to turn around to recognise the cock of a gun, and the way everything becomes still, as if somebody has pressed a pause button, is a dead giveaway that a gun is being pointed straight at someone. Nobody moves for a minute or so, Dahyun still between the line of gunfire and a security guard much taller than her, but her heart rate doesn’t even quicken by the slightest.

Seulgi’s voice rings in the stark silence, “I think you should let her in.” Almost at once, the security pull out guns of their own, pointing them at the girls. A stand off, Yebin just loves these.

In the corner of her eye, however, Dahyun spots the one security guard who did not get involved in Dahyun’s antics once, creep over towards her friends, taking aim. Dahyun doesn’t even hesitate, pulling out her gun in one swift motion, barely giving herself time to aim, before pulling the trigger. The man drops to the floor with a sickening crunch. First blood.

The remaining security guards respond to the gunfire with unexperienced panic, guns ablaze, and the girls almost chuckle, they’d run out of ammo at this rate. One of the guards drops in a fashion similar to the one before, just from the one bullet Seulgi has fired. It doesn’t take long for the girls to pick all of them off, and soon, the girls are standing in a circle of carnage. Thank god every gun that was used had a suppressor, and with the deafening club music, no one would have heard the conflict for miles.

Chaeyoung. The three girls burst through the door that their friend was behind, and walk in on a struggle. The sleazy man was on top of Chaeyoung, effectively restraining her with one hand, and holding his phone to his ear with his other. Seulgi makes sure to keep a note of that.

Both of their heads snap towards the trio and Chaeyoung breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of her friends. Everything happened so quickly after that, Seulgi's heels click quietly against the floor as she rounds up behind Jung, and swiftly locks an arm around his neck, constricting his air flow and prying him off of Chaeyoung. She holds her grip on his neck for a couple more seconds, letting go when he begins to struggle too much. 

After all of the girls restrain him and squeeze as much information as possible out of him, Yebin effortlessly presses her black, elegant heel into his chest, pressing him into the floor and looking him deeply in the eyes. She whispers roughly, raising her eyebrows, "you are an absolute piece of shit."

Shortly after, a muffled gunshot pierces the air, Jung Jinhyung stops struggling under his restraints, and four young girls walk out of a club laughing and cheering.

Kids these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’m still procrastinating about this isn’t freedom :)


End file.
